Call me Canderous
by Boochan82
Summary: After the Exile is mortally Injured on the Droid planet, M4-78, Mikal the Disciple induces a coma in order to let her natural force healing kick in on the way back to Dxun. What if Mandalore woke her up?
1. Chapter 1 Darth Sion has Left the Planet

Title: "Call me Canderous"

Rating: M for adult situations

Alternate-Universe Star wars: KOTOR-TSL

Summary: After the Exile is attacked by Darth Sion on the droid planet, M4-78, Mandalore, Atton, and the astromech droid, T3-M4, find the broken Jedi's body, lifeless. After resuscitating her, the Exile lays in a near death like coma in the med-bay.

Characters: LS Exile (Female, Kris'tanya Ralosna), Mandalore, T3-M4, Atton Rand, Kreia, Mira, HK-47, Bao-dur, G0-T0, Mikal (disciple)

Who this belongs to: LucasArts and Obsidian owns Star Wars, Knights of the old republic: the sith lords. Thank you to Team Gizka for the M4-78 in-game Mod, and to the creator of the 'Helmet-less Mandalore' Mod, to whom I owe gratitude for this idea. Kris'tanya Ralosna is property of me.

"**CALL ME CANDEROUS"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"_I spared you once; I will not do so again." -Darth Sion_

" Deeet! Dwooo. Deet deet! Beep Dwooo! Deet deet deet!"

T3-M4's little treads were pushing him as fast as possible over the Feracrete ground which covered the platform. There, up ahead, lay the body of the one the entire galaxies hopes rest upon, stone cold, lifeless. Behind the hardy little astromech droid ran two men, One clad in complete plate armor, a Mandalorian phase rifle slung over his shoulder, his head shrouded by a silver helm, the only way of seeing out of it a black, tapered, ' T' shaped window. The other man, wearing grey Jedi robes, followed suit, his green eyes darting to and fro, his short, messy brown hair fluttering in the breeze as he hauled ass toward the downed Exile.

"Is she..." Atton asked, kneeling beside the droid as it began administering cardial-pulmonary shocks to the poor woman, beeping desperately as each electric pulse only made the body jump, but little more. "Get outta the way, you over-glorified trash compactor!" The one in plate armor shouted, shoving the droid to the side, just as it gave another jolt to the Jedi. Atton too, was pushed a bit as Mandalore kneeled down quickly at Kris' Tanya's side, and pulled his helmet off. Revealed, Ordo hadn't changed much since his stint with the Jedi Revan and her motley crew, save his hair had far more grey in it, and his face sported a trimmed, graying beard. His hazel eyes franticly looked the woman over as she lay there, unmoving. "Goddamnit Kris, Breathe!" He yelled, pulling the exile into his arms and without a thought, pressed his lips over hers, blowing into her mouth. He lay her down again, placing his hands over her chest, the robes scorched from Darth Sion's painful shocks. He began to compress his hands hard, counting aloud, his voice firm, yet a tone of fear shook Atton to his boots. " One.. Two… Three.. Four.. Five.. Come on, Exile!" Mandalore growled, leaning in to blow into her mouth once more. " One.. Two.. Three, Four, Five..." the grizzled Mandalorian voice became more desperate as he repeated his actions. Atton stood at the large man's side, fists clenching, counting pazzak in his head as he always did, but this time, more frenzied. "Ten and ten is perfect... four eight and seven... Goddamnit! Eleven and..." T3 came over, the plate on his little chest opening, a needle-like apparatus sticking forth on a mechanical arm. Mandalore looked up. "What is that? Stims? Give it to her!" He commanded, the droid bleeping as he administered a full syringe of stimulants into the woman's side, not caring to lift her robes in any way.

Mandalore compressed her chest once more, and breathed his life into her, before he pulled her up to his face, pressing his ear to her chest. "I've got a pulse!" He shouted franticly, hugging the Exile to him for just a mere second, before Atton could catch that it was an actual hug. He laid the Jedi on the ground once more, as Atton leaned down, placing his fingers at her jugular. "It's faint. We gotta get her back to the Ebon Hawk. That ponce in the Med-lab will take care of her." Mandalore growled, grabbing his helmet and pulling it over his head. " Yeah.. I don't trust that blonde haired son of a schutta anymore than you do, Rand." He growled, and picked the Exile up as gentle as he could. T3 was already ahead of them, the loading arm not too far away. Mikal was already halfway down the loading ramp when Mandalore and Atton arrived. "What took you so l.. Is she..." the Disciple sputtered as the large armored man pushed his way past. " Maybe if you woulda' come out here to help us, Blondie, maybe she woulda' been kickin a lot sooner, dumbass." With that, the other two took the exile to the medical room, leaving Mikal to shake his head and follow. "Dear force... Please let her be alright..."

_Well, heres chapter one.. I hope you guys like the little bit of drama! Reviews would be to me what fuel is to Citadel Station!!_


	2. Chapter 2 At Deaths Door

Title: "Call me Canderous"

Rating: M for adult situations

Alternate-Universe Star wars: KOTOR-TSL

Summary: After the Exile is attacked by Darth Sion on the droid planet, M4-78, Mandalore, Atton, and the astromech droid, T3-M4, find the broken Jedi's body, lifeless. After resuscitating her, the Exile lays in a near death like coma in the med-bay.

Characters: LS Exile (Female, Kris'tanya Ralosna), Mandalore, T3-M4, Atton Rand, Kreia, Mira,Visas, HK-47, Bao-dur, G0-T0, Mikal (disciple)

Who this belongs to: LucasArts and Obsidian owns Star Wars, Knights of the old republic: the sith lords. Thank you to Team Gizka for the M4-78 in-game Mod, and to the creator of the 'Helmet-less Mandalore' Mod, to whom I owe gratitude for this idea. Kris'tanya Ralosna is property of me.

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_Take away the force, and what is she. Look at the way a Jedi holds a blaster... unbalanced... but take the force from them... and they are as weak as anyone... able to be killed just as quick." –Kreia_

Three days had passed since the Exile was found near death on the droid planet, M4-78. The Ebon Hawk was flying the Hyperspace trail, headed back to Dxun, the largest moon of the planet, Onderon. Kelborn had sent a transmission that the Jedi Master, Kavar, finally had time to talk to Kris'tanya. However, word was that Onderonian forces had landed on the jungle moon, and were seeking out the broken Jedi, and that Captian Vaklu had seiged the palace on the planet; to destroy Queen Talia. Laying in the Med-bay, Mikal had induced a coma in order to let her natural force healing capabilities kick in. A somber hush fell over the crew, even the remote droid belonging to the zabrak, Bao-dur, stayed silent, floating close to his creator. Atton stayed in the cockpit as he always did, fumbling with the controls, checking the hyperdrive stability, his mind too troubled to count cards this time.

Visas Marr and Mira sat in the main hull, not a word coming from either woman, just sitting, staring across the way, or in Visas' case, not staring at all, considering she couldn't see. However, her attention was on something, the force echo that permeated the entire ship, weak, frail, coming from the exile. Her lips pursed into a frown as she continued to sit. Hk-47, the assassin droid, was pacing the corridors, his republic blasters in hand, muttering about how ' weak and foolish' meatbags were, and how he shouldn't have deactivated the radiation leak, to prevent his meatbag of a master from exploring the planet. T3 was in the navicomputer room, not a single ' Deet' or " Dwoo' coming from the brave little bot as he fixed a communications relay. He stopped for a moment, pulling back from the computers, a bright flash lighting up the room as the hologram of Carth Onasi appeared, repeating his rhetoric about Revan, and his orders for T3 to find help. The astromech droid let out a soft " Dwoo.." and shook his disc shaped head. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Mandalore had resigned himself to the cargo bay, pacing the room, growling and snarling under his breath like a caged Boma, sputtering off curses and foul words in a spattering of languages that only a protocol droid could translate. " The hell was she thinking, going after that Jedi alone! Leaving us to sit on our hands while dances with vibroblades kicked her ass!" He shouted, his voice echoing off the permasteel walls. He had taken his rifle and thrown it with all his might across the room, causing a storage container to severely dent, and a stack of crates to fall over. A Mandalorian was bad enough, but a depressed, angry, raging Mandalorian was a force to be reckoned with.

Kreia had shut the blast door between the living quarters and the cargo bay, not wishing to hear the brutes screams of rage. Somehow, his cries touched her dark side, his anguish feeding her power. Yet, in another way, the voice irritated her, how it echoed through the entire ship, near shaking the integrity of the Ebon Hawk apart. She sat on her bunk, meditating silently, trying to aid the Exile however she could, though Kreia herself was weak, due to the bond, and the emense physical pain that racked the Jedi, even as she slept. " You are stronger than this, Exile.. look to the force for your willpower.. look to the force for your awakening.." She muttered, closing her near blind white eyes.

The large, ball shaped droid, G0-T0, hovered near the door of the Medical bay, floating too and fro soundlessly, his repulsors set on silent. His shining red eye shifted back and forth, as if the stuffy pile of metal was nervous. " She is never going to complete her misson I assigned her unless you wake her, Disciple. She has a job to do, and letting her take a ' vacation' as you are, It is greatly impeding the success of said mission." The droid said in his sophisticated, nasal tone, as Mikal administered another shot of cardiac stimulants to the Exile, who lay motionless on the table. She was near nude, wearing little but her regulation undergarments, covered by a thick gray blanket. Along her chest were heart monitors, a hypo-pace emitter, keeping her heart beating strong, various IV tubes were stuck into her forearms, giving her the coma medications, and midichlorian boosting solvents. On her forehead was a cordical stimulator device, keeping check of her brain functions. " I'm doing the best I can, G0-T0. Now, if you would return to the main hall, I would appreciate it. I need silence to assist her healing, or else our quest will take much longer than I am sure you would like." The Disciple said, not even looking at the ball-droid. " Very well. I want the Exile awake in the next fourty eight hours, before we reach Dxun. She will be needed when the Mandalorian takes his Basilisk to Onderon. Without her, the Queen will die, and the Republic will fall." The droid spoke, floating away. Mikal had bearly heard him, busily checking the woman's vitals. " Well.. there's little more I can do for you, Master Ralosna, save let you rest. I will return to the Med-bay in a few hours." He said, leaning down to kiss the incompassitated Exile's forhead. With that, He wandered off to the dorms to rest.

Around the corner, Atton stood, watching the Disciple take his leave. " Schutta.." he muttered, strolling into the dimly lit room. He looked down on the woman, hand reaching out to flick her black hair out of her face. Her usual vibrancy was gone, he could bearly feel the force through her now, as a padawan did when around their master. Atton pulled up a metal chair, and sat beside her. He looked up at the vital stat screen, and shook his head. BP bearly over one hundred and five, Brain functions barely applicable. The machines breathed for her. Atton hated seeing her like this, so frail, so weak.. and yet, her beauty remained. He lay his slightly shaking hand on hers, taking her cold fingers and mincing his into them. "Hey..how ya doin, angelface." He whispered, his head downcast, eyes closed. " Yeah.. I know you can hear me, Kris. Damnit.. You gotta come outta this soon. I don't know if there's some kinda super force juice I can stick into those lines of yours or if I could give you part of mine or what.. But we need you, now. We're bearly ten thousand keks outside the orbit of Dxun.. we'll be there in two days, give or take a parsec. You gotta pull out of this coma that Doctor Jackass gave you, sweetheart. And you gotta do it soon." He said, leaning in to kiss her hand. " I'm here, Master. Your loyal little padawan aint going anywhere. Onderon can shove off if all I care. I just want you alive and well." He smirked, looking up at her, hoping his words would wake her. Sadly, her amber eyes remained closed, the heart monitor beeping softly. Atton stood up, shaking his head with a sigh. " You need anything Kris.. you call me. You know how the comm works, don'cha?" he chuckled weakly, and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3 A Mandalorian's Effort

Title: "Call me Canderous"

Rating: M for adult situations

Alternate-Universe Star wars: KOTOR-TSL

Summary: After the Exile is attacked by Darth Sion on the droid planet, M4-78, Mandalore, Atton, and the astromech droid, T3-M4, find the broken Jedi's body, lifeless. After resuscitating her, the Exile lays in a near death like coma in the med-bay.

Characters: LS Exile (Female, Kris'tanya Ralosna), Mandalore, T3-M4, Atton Rand, Kreia, Mira, Visas, HK-47, Bao-dur, G0-T0, Mikal (disciple)

Who this belongs to: LucasArts and Obsidian owns Star Wars, Knights of the old republic: the sith lords. Thank you to Team Gizka for the M4-78 in-game Mod, and to the creator of the 'Helmet-less Mandalore' Mod, to whom I owe gratitude for this idea. Kris'tanya Ralosna is property of me.

**CHAPTER THREE**

"_And then you showed up in your underwear, and things got a whole lot better." –Atton Rand_

Another day passed, with little sign of life from the wounded Jedi. Still, the Ebon Hawk was silent as a Sith tomb, the Hyperdrive barely making a sound, as if it knew to take a moment of silence. The hyperspace line was near complete, the ship would drop out of the swirling blue vortex in a few mere hours. Everyone on board was ready for battle, each person donning their hardiest battle regalia. Atton and Mikal both set enhancements into their robes, durasteel underlays, biorestorative plates, and so on. They then set new crystals into their lightsabers, Atton creating a new double hilted weapon, and setting a silver stone, like his masters, into the focus. If he had to fight in her name, then he would carry the color she used with pride. Mikal had finished his upgrades and gone to the med-bay to check on the Exile once more before heading to the dorms to wake Kreia, and give her the robes and lightsaber he had modified for her. Bao-dur was busy upgrading and containing the ships shielding, having completed his check of the turrets hours before. His remote nervously chimed at his side, the little ball's laser at peak efficency after some training. Even this little droid was ready for the dangers that lie in wait. Mira had already loaded her wrist-launcher with as many deadly explosive rockets and tranquilizing darts as she could carry, Hk-47 supplying her with a makeshift bandoleer of her favored weaponry, a length of netting from the cargo hold serving as a braided belt of deadly arsenal. Visas said her prayers silently, meditation making her prepared for battle.

Meanwhile, Mandalore had prepared his armor days before, his transmissions with Kelborne insuring he knew the situation at hand. He had shined his armor, adjusted the plating, and soddered new biorestorative hulling to the suit and helmet. He wouldn't have her to heal him, should he fall, and he knew that the old scow and the doc wouldn't take the time to aid him if needed. Atton might, but his knowlage of healing through the force was barely enough to scab over a paper-cut. The old man knew that this might be his last great battle without the Exile leading the way, and he was prepared to go out in a blaze of glory, shouting 'For Clan Ordo!' as he sliced his way through the opposition. He felt death creeping up on him, even in hyperspace, and it made him feel uneasy. The Mandalorians would not survive this scrap, unless the broken Jedi woke up. He left the cargo bay in full armor, his heavy boots tapping the metal floor as he approached the med-bay.

Once at the door, he opened it, the room dark, save the flickering monitors. Where was that bumbling saber-stroker? Wasn't he supposed to be oh, you know, waking her up? Mandalore closed his eyes under his helmet. He took in a breath, tilting his head. It seemed that Blondie-bear was with the Miraluka, meditating in the main hall. Mandalore shook his head as he entered the med-bay, and shut the door behind him. " Lights, fifteen percent." He spoke, as the room lit itself just bearly, letting him see the Exile's face. She looked so fragile, like he could break her with just a press of his hand. He pulled his left glove off his hand, the armors suction exhaling as his scar covered hand appeared. He reached out, pressing his hand to the woman's jugular. He looked up at the monitors. " Something aint right.. Says your barely kickin, but your pulse is strong as ever." He muttered aloud, double checking her vitals. Her bag of stimulants was empty, the tube just hanging there, the needle just nearly piercing her flesh. Mandalore shook his head. " Well, I guess it's up to me, now aint it, Exile. Doctor Douche in there aint gonna come fix you up, So it's Mandalore to the rescue. Ironic, aint it." He growled, turning off the monitors with the push of a button. The vital screen when blank, the devices covering her body no longer blinking. He began to take the cortical and cardial scanners off her, gently pulling the needles and patches off her skin with the grace of a physician, using a dermo-blade to remove the stimulant package that Mikal had implanted in her stomach, and cauterizing the straight wound, all swiftly done, without causing her harm. After all was said and done, he pulled the blanket off her body, his eyes glancing over her near naked form. He shook his head just slightly to remove the lust in his mind, before he began removing his armor, piece by piece, the suctions breaking with a slow hiss. " Temprature down, Twenty degrees. He's got it like a frickin' oven in here." Mandalore commanded the computer, as the rooms warmth quicky dropped. " Lets see if a little cold gets you up and kickin', Exile." He said, sitting on the edge of the table as he pulled off his helmet. He wore a simple black shirt and black pants underneath, keeping his silver boots on. He ran a hand through his peppered black and gray hair, his hazel eyes looking her over. Nothing happened, even though she was breathing on her own. "Door Lock, Voice code Mandalore, fifteen twelve." He said, as he heard the door beep, locking anyone else from entering while he worked. The large man then leaned over the Jedi, nearly nose to nose, the dim light of the room dancing off his gray-green eyes. He lay his hands on either side of her shoulders as he crawled onto the table, forehead to forehead, foot to foot, using his hands to stabilize himself. He was playing by ear, he had no idea what he was doing, but he knew this; that none of the drugs that the Disciple used worked. Nothing had woken the beautiful exile below him. He began to whisper to her, his voice commanding, but kind.

" Now I don't know if you can hear me, Kris'tanya.. Hell, I know you can. Damnit, Your one of the strongest women in the galaxy. You won the honor of being a Mandalorian a million times over. You've done things that woulda made Revan shocked… And I bet you coulda destroyed the star forge single-handedly, Heh. You wouldn'a needed anyone to kill off Malak… What I'm tryin to say here is.. Gah! I'm horrible with this senimental bullcrap." He growled, clearing his throat. " If you don't wake up, sweetheart.. the whole galaxies gonna be in a buttload of trouble. I mean.. worse than it already is. You wanna know why? Because it needs you. Everyone in this frickin' universe needs you, just like it needed Revan.. just like it needed Exar-kun.. Damnit Kris! Without you, your Jedi order has no chance to make a come back, and my people will lose all their honor.. Die like dogs.. Like Dogs, Kris! We're Mandalorians! We can't go like that all silent into the night and all that poetic crap! We have to fight! But without you.. We don' got a chance in hell." He said, his voice tainted with emotion, as he let his body sink onto hers, his hand coming up to cradle her cheek, his thumb caressing just under her eye. He felt something slide down his face, following the trail of the scar just under his eye. He reached and rubbed his cheek. His hazel orbs narrowed in the dim light, examining the offending tear. He snarled and reached down, taking her hand in his, and pulling it up to her chest. His grip was strong, but gentle, as he looked down on the sleeping beauty. His cheek decended to rub against hers, his rough whiskers praying to tickle her skin, and yet nothing happened. Mandalore let off a exasperated howl, shaking his head. " I won't give up on you, Exile. You didn't give up on me, an old kath hound. Come on, woman!" he said, giving her cheek a light slap with the back of his fingers. " Come on!" he growled, his voice cracking, filled with frustration and worry. A knock came to the metal door. " Whoose in there? I demand you unlock this door imeadietly!" came the voice of Mikal, pounding at the door. Mandalore enraged, yelling at the top of his lungs. " GET AWAY FROM THAT DOOR OR I'LL BLAST YOU THROUGH IT, BLONDIE!" His commanding tone echoed through the room. " Mandalore? What in blazes are you doing in there? What are you doing to Master Ralosna!" the Discple shouted, banging on the door. " Door, Unlock!" he said, even as the door chimed in a negative fashion. " Go away, you little saber-sucker, before I shove a thermal detonator so far up that little hiney of yours, that your Jedi council'll see the explosion from Dantooine!" Mandalore threatened, his tone dangerous, feral. Mikal stopped slamming the door with his fist. " Very well, Mandalorian. If you kill her, let her blood be on your hands. Let the destruction of the entire galaxy rest on your shoulders!" he cursed, and stomped away. There was no fighting with the beast in that room, else he end up injured.


	4. Chapter 4 A man by any other name

Title: "Call me Canderous"

Rating: M for adult situations

Alternate-Universe Star wars: KOTOR-TSL

Summary: After the Exile is attacked by Darth Sion on the droid planet, M4-78, Mandalore, Atton, and the astromech droid, T3-M4, find the broken Jedi's body, lifeless. After resuscitating her, the Exile lays in a near death like coma in the med-bay.

Characters: LS Exile (Female, Kris'tanya Ralosna), Mandalore, T3-M4, Atton Rand, Kreia, Mira, Visas, HK-47, Bao-dur, G0-T0, Mikal (disciple)

Who this belongs to: LucasArts and Obsidian owns Star Wars, Knights of the old republic: the sith lords. Thank you to Team Gizka for the M4-78 in-game Mod, and to the creator of the 'Helmet-less Mandalore' Mod, to whom I owe gratitude for this idea. Kris'tanya Ralosna is property of me.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

" _Do or do not. There is no try." –Master Yoda_

Mandalore lay atop the Exile, watching her face for any sign of life at all. Five minutes.. ten, maybe, had passed since Mikal had left, and he was sure he could hear muttering outside the door. Atton, Mira, the assassin droid. He paid them no mind, and they knew to stay away. He had heard the Iridonian talk about setting a minor permacrete charge on the doorframe, but it was quicky dismissed by Mira, stating that it would blow a hole in the ships plating. Now, he was finally alone with the Exile, and he was running out of ideas. He felt his body stirring as he lay atop her now cool form, hoping the temperature and his body heat would kickstart her, but it wasn't working. He slid off her small form, and began to remove his clothing, shirt, pants, boots, leaving him in his black boxers. He crawled atop her lifeless form again, and pulled the blanket over the two of them, pressing his hot body against her, focusing every drop of his wild Mandalorian blood into a near lava heat, causing his temp to spike dangerously. This self control he seldom used save unless in extreme cold, but he needed it now.

He stroked her cheek gently as he felt her body starting to warm to his, her weak form leeching his overbearing heat and making it her own. "Good, Exile, good.. Come on back to me." He whispered, leaning in to scratch his whiskers against her cheek again. He watched her, and suddenly, her cheek twitched, just slightly. He took her hand in his again, squeezing her fingers. "If you can hear me, Jedi… squeeze my hand." He asked her in a soft tone, his thumb caressing her knuckles. He raised his other hand to whisk her bangs out of her face, waiting for her reply, but none came. " Come on, Kris!" He begged her, his eyes darting fracticly. He looked up at the clock.. five hours till they made orbit. If she didn't wake up now, there would be no way that they would survive. " Krist'anya Ralosna! Wake up!" He shouted, his thumb rubbing her knuckles a little harder, desperation setting in. " Squeeze my hand! You can do it!" He pleaded, feeling another hot tear leave his eyes. He shook his head, growling. Something in him snapped, that control leaving his mind as his bead dipped down, crushing his lips against hers. This time, no breath left his mouth to hers, instead, he kissed her fiercely, his body heating even more, to the point of causing him dizziness. He kissed her for a good few minutes, breathing hard through his nose, a growing snarl making his body shudder. In the middle of the liplock, he felt pressure on his hand, causing him to pull back with a gasp. He looked down at their joined hands.. and she was squeezing with all her might!

"That's my girl!" Mandalore cheered, breaking his hand away from hers to wrap his arms around her, holding her body so close to his that he thought that her flesh would meld with his. He felt her hands run up his sides weakly, stopping just above his hips. The Exile's lips parted, a soft moan escaping them. Mandalore looked down on her, his brow quirked upward, confused for a moment before understanding and lust hit his brain like an asteroid, scattering his senses and judgement to the winds. His lips fell to her neck, kissing and nibbling her now warm flesh, rubbing his prickly beard into her skin. She gasped, her hold on his hips increasing as her eyes opened at a particularly hard nip, the amber colored orbs focusing instantly.

" M.. Mandalore?" She muttered as he pulled away, laying her back on the steel table, his hands still around her. " Hello, Jedi." He smirked down at her, his eyes dancing in the dim light. She looked around, blinking. " Mandalore.. How long have I.." She began as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. " About a week, give or take.. Does it matter? Your back." He said, a smile painting his normally hard expression. Kris'tanya took a moment, laying beneath him, to gather her wits. " Sion.." She growled, turning her head to the side. Mandalore cradled her jaw with his hand, turning her eyes to his. " Hey.. you didn't know that he'd show up so fast.. We didn't even catch his ship breaking orbit till minutes later.. Don't start cryin' on me, Exile. Your back. We got a Galaxy to save." He said in a faux hard tone, and started to pull away. " I should.. Go get my .. rifle cleaned. We'll be to Dxun in a few hours." He grunted, stopping his movements when he felt her hand wrap around his wrist. He looked down at her, his eyes drowning in desperation and anxiety. Kris'tanya sat up, holding onto him still, and pulled the larger Mandalorian to her. "You saved my life, Mandalore. Mikal couldn't do it.. Kreia couldn't.. No stims or drugs could have done what you did for me." She purred out, reaching up to caress his jaw, her fingers mincing into his beard. "Hey.. I wasn't gonna let you die." Mandalore whispered, his brow furrowing. The Exile wrapped her arm around his sides as best she could, her legs hanging over his hips. "Mandalore.. Don't walk away from me, please… I know you watch me… I've felt your eyes on me more than once.. I've heard your mind through the force.. At night, when all you can hear is the hyperdrive and T3's servos.. You can't walk away from me, not with what you carry in here." She said, placing her hand on his chest. "You can't."

Mandalore looked down on her, his hard expression fading as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "What about the whole denying yourself love and all that Jedi crap?" He asked her, pressing his chest against hers as he lift her up, her small form fitting against his large body as he sat back down on the table. The Exile smirked, shaking her head, her short, black hair moving like feathers on a breeze. " The Jedi teach compassion.. Sacrifice, which I would say is the greatest kind of love… Dying to themselves for the universe." She whispered against his ear, her tongue slipping forth to lick the lobe. " I'm sick of dying." Mandalore closed his eyes, holding her to him in a gentle embrace, muttering against her ear in like. " Have you ever.." He asked softly, his hands massaging her tense shoulders, her pale skin smooth and silky under his touch. She shook her head against his cheek, letting him know her answer. He pulled his head back, his lips hungrily decending on hers in a soft, loving kiss, taking a moment for the Exile to reciprocate. His hand found the back zipper to her jumpsuit, and pulled it down slowly, her perfect body revealing to his eyes inch by inch. Once the offending clothing was cast to the floor, he marveled at her, his now blue-gray eyes scanning over her. Not a scar save the freshly cauterized wound on her stomach, which was sensitive he found, after brushing his muscular stomach against hers. Her fingers danced over his body, finding ever scar, sliding the pads across every dip and slash in his marble like skin. Once finding his Clan's marking on his arm, her fingertip traced the tattoo, her eyes locked on his as he pulled his boxers down. " Clan Ordo's finest…" she smirked, which in return he kissed her passionately, shifting so her back met the table once more, his body just inches above hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Exile?" Mandalore asked her, the feeling of uncertainty new to him, and he didn't like it. Everything he did was a sure thing, there were no margins for doubt, no inklings of any other reason to stop him. But this woman, This beautiful Jedi below him made his mind swim with confusion…lust… Fear… admiration. He stroked her cheek gently, running that hand down her lithe, toned body, till he felt his fingers slide along her hairless womanhood. He applied a small bit of pressure, his index finger finding her inner folds, and flicking the little bundle of nerves he found there. The Exile gasped softly, her hands clinging to him with as much force as she dared. " Please Mandalore.. I want it…" She pleaded, grinding her hips upward to cause his fingers to rub her wantonly. The Mandalorian nodded, leaning down to kiss her lovingly for a moment. In that small amount of time, Mandalore pressed himself against her entrance, causing her breath to hitch into his mouth as his tongue danced at hers. He grunted at the tightness, applying a little more pressure, this time, he slid into her. Kris'tanya's eyes opened wide as the kiss broke, a soft whimper of pain leaving her throat as he began to move above her, pushing his large length into her tightness. He withdrew to near out, then plunged back in, causing both to moan. She ground her hips against his as her fingernails left pink lines down his scar covered back, while Mandalore pressed into her, his speed gaining slowly. " Mhm.. Kris… You feel amazing.." He moaned against her ear, bucking his hips sporadicly now, thrusts gaining speed and hardness. The Exile cried out, clinging to him as she dug her face against his lightly haired chest, kissing each pectoral, her tongue lipping at his nipples. This caused the large man to growl, pressing her against the table as his lips returned the favor, sucking on her left nipple hard, grinding his blunt teeth against it playfully, while his hand kneaded the right breast gently. For a slight, thin woman, her chest was rather nice, hidden beneath starched robes mostly.. but here, she was naked and beautiful before him.

One or two more hard thrusts had the Exile seeing stars, her nails digging into his shoulders as she orgasmed, moaning his title. Mandalore grunted, kissing her neck hungrily as a flood of her pleasure hit him, He could feel it on the physical level.. and somehow, in his head, in his heart.. As if the force itself was crying out to him in release. Every synapse in his head exploded it seemed as he looked down at her, his mouth agape slightly, snarling, his canine teeth prevalent. He began hammering into her with all his power, causing the table to hit the metal wall with a loud clang, The Exile moaning under him like a Shyrrack calling out to its brood, like a Denoguin space Dragon mourning the stars. Mandalore could hold back no more, He let off a primal roar against her neck as he came into her tight slit, seeing stars himself as his thrusts slowed, pumping more than enough of his Mandalorian seed into her womb. After a moment or two, he near collapsed on her, his breathing heavy, his eyes locked on hers.

The Exile purred softly, hugging Mandalore to her tightly as he did her, muttering against his ear about how he saved her… how thankful she was… How he was a credit to his race, which made him chuckle. Mandalore sighed, kissing her forhead. " Door Unlock, Voice Recognition Mandalore, Fifteen twenty." He spoke, as the door unlocked. He couldn't hear anyone out there, but he knew this couldn't last forever. He looked up at the clock, the time was ticking away, and the time for action would be soon. He stood, pulling his shirt and pants on, as Kris'tanya pulled her Baran-Do Master robes on, wrinkled from disuse. " Mandalore.. What do you thinks going to happen to us, Once we get to Dxun?" She asked, buckling her belt, and affixing her two silver lightsabers. Mandalore shrugged, having pulled his armor on, the seals locking. He looked back at the Jedi before he put his helmet on, smiling weakly. " I don't know, Exile. But I do know this. After its all over with, and you need a place to come home to.. Come hell or high water.. your welcome with my people. I'd change every law we have to make you a Mandalorian. I'd take care of you, Exile." He said, trying not to admit his emotions in his words. The Jedi nodded, catching every tone, every feeling. She smiled, walking up to him and giving his arm a slight hug. " I know. Don't forget about what you just said.. I have a feeling that after we're free of this mess, When the universe is safe, I'll need a home. And I couldn't think of having it anywhere but on Dxun, with Mandalore." She grinned, walking out the door. The armored man sighed, walking quickly to catch her swift stride. " Kris'tanya?" He asked, his voice filtered through his helmet. She looked back, her eyes filled with light and life. " Yes, Mandalore?" She asked, turning. He looked back and forth to check that the halls were clear, before he stepped closer, pulling his helmet up just a bit to be able to lean in and kiss her cheek.

" Call me Canderous."

**THE END**

_That's it! Remember! Reviews are to me are what Jedi are to the Exchange!_


End file.
